Harry Potter and the Birthday Present
by Dude
Summary: This is a fic about Harry's sixteenth birthday. The Dursleys give Harry a surprise birthday party but there is a catch. You will have to read the next chapter to find out...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harry Potter and the Birthday Present  
  
By: Dude  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. One of the best authors ever to live.--------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------Chapter One-------------------------------------  
  
  
*Note this story takes place at the Dursley's home on Harry's 16 birthday present.*  
  
  
*Yawn* " Wow, is it morning already? I thought this day would never come! I wonder when Hedwig will be back from her long journey to Ron's house." I said as I woke up on my 16 birthday.   
  
As I got dressed and walked down the stairs I asked Uncle Vernon, "Hey Uncle Vernon guess what today is?"   
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. What is today?" he asked as he read the front page of the muggle newspaper.  
  
"Today is my birthday! Today I am sixteen years old!" I happily replied.  
  
"Is that so?" He replied with sarcasm. "Dudders! Is your mother home yet?"   
  
"Yeah, she got home five minutes ago with the you-know-what." Dudley replied unhappily.  
  
"Will you go get her please, Dudders?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley.  
  
"Oh, okay." He said. He didn't look happy though. I think I even heard him say 'I hate that Potter' under his breath on his way up the narrow stair case with his big round body, and eight chins of his. After Dudley came back down he said, "She'll be down in a minute or two, dad."  
  
"Okay thanks, Dudders." He replies.  
  
Soon Aunt Petunia came down the stair case and yelled "HARRY!!!"  
  
"What did I do now?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she said while forcing a tiny smile on her bony face.  
  
"Oh okay." I replied. Today was my sixteenth birthday. I can now drive a high performance Nimbus 3002! I can't wait until I tell Ron. I then went upstairs and waited for Hedwig. Soon Hedwig got back from Ron's house with a big box and something else. Hedwig then dropped the stuff on my bed and went to reat in her cage. "Thanks, Hedwig!"  
  
I soon opened the envelope Ron had sent and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you have a happy birthday! I got you a little something, but my mom sent a sweater again! She thinks you can't live without one. See you this September at Hogwarts!  
Your best friend,  
Ron  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed. As soon as I got done reading it for the sixth time I grabbed the box that had come with his letter. I opened it up and sure enough there was a sweater with the Gryffindor house emblem on it. At the bottom of the box was a littler box with a note attached to it. It was the one from Ron. I opened it up and it was a decal for my broomstick. It was a decal of the Gryffindor lion on it with Gryffindor written across it. Then, I took the other envelope and opened it. It was from my godfather, Sirius Black! It read:  
  
Dear Happy,  
I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything this year because the Ministry is after me again for some reason. Well I got to go. I hear Fudge outside my frontdoor. Bye!  
Yours truely,  
Sirius   
  
Inside the envelope there was a picture of him. He was waving at me.  
  
"Wow, this is like the best birthday ever!" I said. After I opened all my stuff I just sat on my bed and stared out the window. After thirty minutes Hedwig got up and flew out my window. I don't know where Hedwig went but she came back after an hour and a half with another letter and a box. I opened up the letter and it read:   
  
Dear Harry,  
Hi! It's me Hermione! I just got back from Diagon Alley. I've been getting my school books. I'm planning to read all of the books twice before September. Well I have to go. Happy Birthday!!!  
Sincerely,  
Hermione  
  
I then opened the package that came with Hedwig. It was a book on werewolfes. I suddenly remembered about Professor Lupin. "I wonder what happened to him?" I asked myself.  
  
"Oh well." I said to myself. At least I got something for my birthday. I know I won't get anything from the Dursleys. I thought that in my head over and over again.  
  
"Harry!!!" Yelled Uncle Vernon from down stairs. "We have to tell you something!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" I yelled down to them.  
  
A few minutes later I put all the my presents under the loose floorboard and then started to go downstairs. There was a black sheet over the bottom of the stairs so I couldn't see into the living room.When I got down I couldn't believe it!!!  
  
  
  
  
What will happen next??? Look for chapter 2!!!!! 


	2. Harry Potter and the Birthday Present *P...

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the *NSYNC song that Harry plays.   
  
  
  
---------------Chapter 2---------------  
  
  
  
I looked through the curtains and saw...  
  
"Surprise!!!!!!" all the Dursleys yelled.  
  
"What is this?" I asked, "Another party for Dudley?" As a looked around the room that was decorated with different colored streamers and a banner that said 'Surprise Harry'.  
  
"No, honey it's for you. Are you going blind?" replied Aunt Petunia happily. "We got you gifts and everything! Even Dudders got you some stuff."  
  
"I'm not getting anymore handme-downs am I?"   
  
"No, Harry, we got some new stuff. Now come over here and open the presents we got you." Uncle Vernon said pushing me toward the mountain of presents and I sat down on the couch.  
  
I opened my first present from Dudley and I said, "Wow, a Playstation 89! And a new computer system. With Windows 5008! Thanks Dudley." I couldn't believe what I just said. Did I just thank Dudley? I guess.  
  
"Your welcome, Harry." Dudley replied looking really mad.  
  
Then, I grabbed a pile of stuff from Uncle Vernon and said, "Wow, Rapid Wizard 7002! Even Rapid Wizard 7003! Thanks Uncle Vernon for the two computer games."  
  
"Your very welcome Harry." he replied with pride in his voice.  
  
Last but not least, I picked up the pile from Aunt Petunia, unwrapped the presents and said, "Wow, 9 different games for my new Playstation 89!" Then I opened a little box and inside it held little boxes with little watch battery type thing. It looked like 18 different watch batteries.  
  
Then all-of-a-sudden Aunt Petunia asked Dudley to go get the big thing. Dudley was happy to get out of the room for a minute but he came back with a box bigger than Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Go ahead. Open it." said Aunt Petunia. So I did.  
  
I opened it and a box read:  
  
SUPER COMPACT DISC PLAYER 9995  
  
"Wow." I replied. "What is it for?"  
  
"Well," replied Uncle Vernon, "you know those little discs you got that look like watch batteries?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.  
  
"This here machine plays those little discs. On those discs are Destiny's Child, Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, *NSYNC, and some other artists that we thought you might like." said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Then, I said, "Wow. Can I go upstairs now?"  
  
"Well sure honey." replied Aunt Petunia.  
  
I then walked up to my room plugged in SUPER COMPACT DISC PLAYER 9995. I popped in *NSYNC and all of a sudden a noise started coming out of the speakers. I heard:  
  
BYE, BYE, BYE!   
  
I turned it off and...  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry wake up!"  
  
"Wha... wha... what?" I replied.  
  
"Get up, your Aunt Maggie is going to be here soon and I don't want her to think bad of you." said Uncle Vernon and left the room.  
  
Then I said, "But didn't I... Must have been a dream. Oh well."  
  
  
~~~~~The End~~~~~ 


End file.
